wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Silithus
Silithus forms the south-western corner of Kalimdor. It can only be reached by travelling to the north-western corner of the Un'Goro Crater, where a wide path extends out of the crater and into Silithus. Silithus is one of the insect infested sections of southern Kalimdor. This area houses a section of the once great Aqiri empire, known as Ahn'Qiraj. It is currently uninhabited, but the central temple is sealed off by the Night Elves, who attempted to prevent an infestation from breaking out. Judging by the ruins in the area, as well as the massive Silithid colonies, they were unsuccessful in their attempt. The Cenarion Circle maintains a constant presence in Silithus, at Cenarion Hold. From here, they monitor the Silithids, whom some believe to be a force so powerful and threatening that the Alliance and Horde must ally to combat. In addition to the Cenarion Druids, a second, more ominous presence has recently made itself known in Silithus. The Bronze Dragonflight, Brood of Nozdormu, has returned to the desert for the first time in ten thousand years. The region itself is the topic of many discussions in the World of Warcraft community, as the southern half is only accessable through a World Event. Silithus has been fleshed out as a major quest hub with episodic storylines that extend into its depths and past its borders. The redesign of this zone includes a high-end outdoor quest area for the solo players, 5-man groups and includes outdoor raid bosses. The repeatable quests can lead to epic items as a casual alternative to raid dungeons. In Patch 1.12, objective based world PvP was introduced into Silithus. A new crystaline substance, called "Silithyst", has been discovered, and both the Horde and the Alliance have taken an interest in it. Players collect the dust where they can, but must be careful they are not ambushed by opposing faction members before they can make their drop off. Details can be found here. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Silithus Alliance Horde Night Elf Tauren 55-60 West of Un'Goro Crater History Silithus has for thousands of years held the prison of the Qiraji, trapped behind the Scarab Wall in the aftermath of the War of the Shifting Sands. The Qiraji's servants, the silithids, have since multiplied and spread across southern Kalimdor, and in the end, the night elves decided that it was time to reopen the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj and put an end to the Qiraji threat once and for all. Geography Maps Topographic map of Silithus Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Hive'Ashi *Hive'Regal *Hive'Zora *The Swarming Pillar Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Cenarion Hold * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Marshal's Refuge, Un'Goro Crater Regions Adjacent to Silithus Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Un'Goro Crater 45-55 East By foot or flightpath from Cenarion Hold to Marshal's Refuge Notable Characters See List of Silithus NPCs. Quests See Wind stone for information on summoning the Dukes and Lords, who drop rare and epic items. There is a 'hidden' chain of killing which lets you summon them. Also see Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide. * 55 The New Frontier (Darnassus, Ironforge, Orgrimmar, Stormwind, Thunder Bluff, Undercity) ** 55 Rabine Saturna *** 55 Wasteland **** 55 The Spirits of Southwind ***** 57 Hive in the Tower ****** 57 Umber, Archivist ******* 57 Uncovering Past Secrets * True Believers Cenarion Hold Emissary Roman'khan series * 60+ Dearest Natalia ** 62+ Into The Maw of Madness ** 62+ Glyph Chasing ** 62+ Breaking the Code *** 63R The Calling * 55 Deadly Desert Venom * 57 Noggle's Last Hope ** 58 Noggle's Lost Satchel * 59+ Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands * 60+ Aurel Goldleaf ** 60+ Dukes of the Council *** 60+ Bor Wildmane **** 62+ Signet of the Dukes * 60 Goldleaf's Discovery ** 60 Lords of the Council *** 60 Bor Wishes to Speak **** 62 Scepter of the Council * 58 The Twilight Mystery ** 59 The Deserter *** 60 The Twilight Lexicon **** 60 A Terrible Purpose * 55 Taking Back Silithus ** 55 Securing the Supply Lines *** 57 Stepping Up Security Resources Silithus is a desertic stretch of land, arid and hostile. Miners will find various spots of Thorium ore all over the area, both small, rich and ooze-covered, above ground and in tunnels wherever the Silithid have dug their hives. * Herbs ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** Heavy Scorpid Scale (Skinning level 50-55 scorpids) * Ore ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Ooze Covered Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Silithids * Spiders * Scorpids * Worms Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Silithus is one of the two outdoor PvP zones, the other being Eastern Plaguelands. * Silithus was completely revamped in patch 1.10 Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Silithus